


Dark Regrets

by Steffie



Series: Darkness of Insanity [2]
Category: Count Duckula
Genre: Gen, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Count Duckula found out that his great nemesis Dr. Von Goosewing isn't insane because of old age...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Regrets

Transylvania, home of the deadly vampire duck Count Duckula. As the werewolves   
and other creatures of the night come out to play, one vampire duck had   
discovered that his foe didn't become insane because of old age...

A short mallard, whom wore peasants drags to help him blend in, gently opened   
the door of Ye Ol' Tooth And Jugular. The other fowls that occupied the place   
only took a quick glance at him. For a moment they thought that it was Count   
Duckula himself, but calmed down as they realized that this mallard is too short   
and doesn't have the scary aura around him. They turned around and carried on   
with their business.

Count Duckula sighed in relief. His disguise was a success. He had always wanted   
to find a way to sneak around town without scaring anyone, or to alert Dr. Von   
Goosewing of his presence. The vegeterian vampire quietly sat down on a barstool   
next to a gander that wore a long black trenchcoat over his normal attire.  
"Um, one Apple Cider, please." Duckula asked the bartender after he counted how   
much money he had.

"Coming right up." the bartender replied. He gave a quick glance at the gander   
that sat next to Duckula. He shook his head in defeat.  
"Look Erich, I enjoy your company and all, but you mustn't drink so much. " the   
bartender stated before thinking. Erich shot him a dirty look. The bartender   
gave Duckula his drink as he tried his best to avoid the gander's angry glare.  
"I vill drink as much as I vant. Iz zhat a problem?" Erich hissed. Duckula   
gagged on his drink the moment he realized who the gander was.  
"But Erich..."  
"You don't understand..." Erich sobbed, "Zhis iz zhe only vhay to numb mein   
feelings..."  
"Mind talking about it?" The bartender offered. Duckula decided to eavesdrop on   
this conversation. Manners be darned, he is quite curious.

"On zhis day,twenty-three years ago, mein asssistant Heinrich vos killed."  
"But, I thought he's alive..."  
"Mein mind believes vot it vonts to believe." Goosewing sighed in defeat.  
"Oh?"  
"Have you ever heard of zhe expression zhat you mustn't keep zhings bottled up   
because you vill become insane? Vell,zhat iz vot happened to me all zhe years   
ago." Goosewing sighed.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I must first be honest with you. I am actually a wampire rester, not a wampire   
hunter."  
"What do you mean?"  
"A wampire rester is a person who allows any poor souls, zhat have been bitten   
by wampires, to be put to rest. Zhey must just state in zhere vills und   
testerments how I must put them to rest. Wery painful to do it iz. Some victims   
are innocent children."  
"Oh my..."  
"I heff learnt to bottle all mein emotions up. In mein willage I vos known as a   
gander zhat has nerves of steel because of it. But,little did zhey know how   
brittle mein nerves were."

"What do you mean?"  
"Mein assistant und I discovered zhe hard vay zhat zhe local monk iz actually a   
wampire in disguise. Heinrich und I had tried to kill him. In zhe end, I had   
only ein veapon left: mein silver axe. Vhen I thought it vos zhe right time to   
do so, I threw zhe axe at the wampire. The wampire teleported himself away; und   
the axe struck Heinrich..."

Hot tears ran down Goosewing's cheeks as he bawled.  
"I did it; I heff killed mein assistant! I heff blamed Count Duckula for it   
because zhat monk looked so much like him! Oh, a horrible fowl I am! I heff   
murdered mein assistant; mein own son! I heff also lost mein mind because of   
it!"

Count Duckula had quietly sneaked out of the pub, his mind racing wildly about   
what his nemesis had stated. He felt guilty about all the times he had insulted   
the elderly gander's sanity. Maybe it's best for him to go home...  
As the children of the night howl at the moon, I fear I must bid ye farewell.  
Goodnight out there...Whatever you are!

The End


End file.
